ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users Jaye *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Pyper America Smith *Dane Dehaan *Katherine McNamara *Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) *Douglas Booth *Andrew Garfield *Gal Gadot Hecate *Emeraude Toubia — Violet Russell *Taylor Lautner — Caleb King *Hayley Williams — Alchemy Farrell *Alexander Ludwig — Barrett Hass *Gina Carano — Eleora Montalvo *Jai Courtney — Gabriel Letourneau *Aldis Hodge — Malachi Galante *Jodelle Ferland — Paige Randall *Iwan Rheon — Kieran Cahill *Frank Grillo — Cairo Deledda *Chanel Iman — Erela Choi *Kendall Jenner — Luna Orozco *Dave Franco — Cyrano Gabor *Gracie Carvalho — Dextra Scott *Chadwick Boseman — Omari Falana *Nathalie Kelley — Lareina Gallego *Deborah Ann Woll — Haylee Morris *Travis Fimmel — Elijah Fowler *Jessica Strother — Trilby Quinault *Norman Reedus — Ignatius Savage *Alissa Geraghty — Shae Hutchins *Tristan Wilds — Jaxon Tomlinson *Ieva Lagūna — Holliday Marsden *Enver Gjokaj — Sullivan Ochoa *Taraji P. Henson — TBD (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Margot Robbie — TBD (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Sebastian Stan — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Beyoncé Knowles — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Idris Elba — TBD (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Daniel Sharman — TBD (Reserved on 02:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ian Anthony Dale — TBD (Reserved on 02:55, December 6, 2016 (UTC)) *Adria Arjona — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Jason Momoa — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Daniela Braga — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) *Liya Kebede — TBD (Reserved on 18:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC)) Yang Xiao Long *Taissa Farmiga (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Daisy Ridley (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Barbara Dunkelman (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Karlie Kloss (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Gigi Hadid (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *John Boyega (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Adam Driver (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) Carn *Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor *Jake T. Austin - Hank James *Alex O'Loughlin Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Jack Harries Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Mason Cook Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Chris Young Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Blake Shelton Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Easton Corbin Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Hunter Hayes Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Brantley Gilbert Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Robbie Kay Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Kenton Duty Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Frost #Danielle Campbell - Madison White #Britt Robertson - Cassandra Jackson #Claire Holt - Seraphina Black #Hunter Parrish - Finlay Cledwyn #Liana Liberato - Antonia "Toni" Gibson #Lily Collins - Angelina "Angel" Duncan #Elle Fanning - Rebecca Williams #Odette Yustman/Annable - Charlotte Moore #Alex Pettyfer - William Jackson #Georgie Henley - Jasmine Williams #Ginny Gardner - (17:58, October 28, 2016 (UTC)) #Alisha Newton - (22:40, October 31, 2016 (UTC)) Eurotrash Nerd * Debrah Scarlett (reserved 12:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Lena Meyer-Landrut (Valentina Willow) * Choi Sooyoung (Shade Abraxos) * Irene Bae (reserved 14:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * McKenna Knipe (Lisbeth Ostberg) * Arryn Zech (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Minha 9Muses (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Kim Taeyeon (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Yuzuru Hanyu (reserved 17:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Kim Yongsun (Solar) (reserved 17:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Moon Hyuna (reserved 17:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Krystal Jung (f(x)) (reserved 17:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Manolo *Do Kyungsoo (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Taehyung (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Jackson Wang (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Taeyong (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Cody Christian (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Han Bin (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Im Jae Bum (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Junmyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Seungcheol (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Koo Junhoe (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ok Taecyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Mark Lee (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Youngjae (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) N O R A sharing depends on who u are kthnx ---- #Zoe Kurzenkova — Tilly Evans (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Katarzyna Konderak — Maiami Appledore (Reserved on 21:50, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) ---- #Chris Pine — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Tiera Skovbye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Dani — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kiera Knightley — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Alissa Skovbye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Park Shin Hye — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Mi-joo (Mijoo; Lovelyz) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Haley Ramm — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Jessica Jung — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Jung Jinyoung — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtuber) — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Sasha Pivovarova — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) #Behati Prinsloo — (Reserved on 13:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Livi *Kim Jongdae - Seon Seo-Eon *Amber Heard *Paulo Dybala - Frey Fuhrmann *Gianluigi Buffon *Thomas Müller *IU (Lee Ji-Eun) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists